Caught in the Act
by elimaria
Summary: Originally submitted by a friend on Tumblr. Suki almost walks in on Zuko and Katara during their throes of passion. Really short and sweet.


His lips were hot against her neck. The feeling of his skin against hers making her feel hot and bothered. There was only a few barriers between them at the moment, Zuko's pants, and Katara's wrappings. Other than that, nothing was in their way.

Zuko left kisses in his wake down her throat, biting occasionally at her skin. Most likely going to leave some hickies that she would have to heal. The pleasure was delicious to her. Katara wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him against her thigh through his pants. She wanted this. She _needed_ this.

Katara felt him as he slipped lower and lower, leaving kisses all down her body. A path that he had left. She moaned into his hand as he caressed her abdomen with his hands, suckling on her skin. This was too much. It felt so good. She started to pant with need. When he was about to unravel her underwrappings, they heard a noise. A knock.

"Katara? Are you in there?" It was Suki. "Can I come in?"

Katara panicked and lifted Zuko's head up back to her. "You have to go. Now."

Zuko groaned and grabbed at his clothes. There wasn't any time, Katara heard the door slowly creak open. Katara pointed to the closet, she made a motion of ' _go in there'_ with her hands. Zuko ran into the closet and shut it quietly behind him. Katara got up and grabbed at her clothes. There wasn't any time to put them on, so she just threw them back on the ground.

Suki walked in. "Hey." She smiled at Katara. Katara felt flushed.

"Hi." She answered. Suki looked around the room, nothing new. She looked down at Katara's clothes and raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

Katara tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Well, it was really hot. It was gods-awful hot in here, so I decided to just-y'know, strip down?" Katara cringed inwardly at her words. Suki nodded, she understood.

"Hey, wait." Suki walked up to Katara and pointed to the hickies on her neck. "What are those?" Katara swiped at Suki's fingers.

"They're just bug bites, Suki." Katara huffed. "What did you need to talk about?"

Suki put her hands on her hips. Katara knew at that moment-she messed up. Suki, of course, knew those weren't bug bites. She knew that Suki knew they were hickies, mainly because Sokka gave Suki hickies and sometimes they were very visible. Katara sighed.

"Yeah. I know." Katara looked at her bare feet. Suki giggled. Katara looked up at Suki and raised a thin eyebrow. "What?"

"I never knew Aang was old enough to know how to give hickies." She giggled. "Man, that's something new."

Katara heard a noise in the closet, she coughed really loudly to cover up whatever noise Zuko made. "Yeah, Aang. He's pretty knowledgeable." Katara cringed again. _Knowledgeable, what the hell, Katara?_

Suki's giggles went down. "So, how long have you and Aang been-"

"-we haven't. Not that far." Katara lied. _How could Suki not see through her lies? Well, she did know about the hickies, but how does she not suspect...?_

" _Oh."_ Suki merely said. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"If it's about sex, Suki. I'm definitely not going to venture onto that subject with you." Katara felt the air get warmer. Zuko was probably still hung up on the whole Aang subject.

"It's not that." Suki puckered her lips, and looked down at the floor, "Well maybe it's a little bit about that," Katara made a noise, "No, hear me out though." Suki paused. "Your brother always moans Yue's name out whenever we…" She trailed off.

Katara held back a gag. "Are you here so you can learn more about Yue?"

Suki nodded. Katara sighed, she deflated a little bit. This was going to be a long talk.

"Yue was just the first girl Sokka was remotely interested in. Not that you're not the other first-well you get what I mean. She was his first unofficial love, I guess. They weren't really together. It's really complicated, but long story short-she turned into the moon." Katara smiled at Suki. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Suki grimaced. "How did she turn into the moon?"

Katara internally screamed. How long was Suki going to be around? The air was getting warmer and warmer. She was surprised that Suki didn't notice.

"She offered herself to become the moon spirit. That's about it."

"Oh." Suki thought hard for a moment. "Okay. That's it." Suki smiled at Katara brightly.

As she walked away she said over her shoulder, "By the way. I know Zuko is in the closet."

Katara smacked her forehead.


End file.
